Nushmutt's Best Moments
This is the best moments of the Teletubbies movie with 3 hours by Nushmutt200. Tinky Winky's Best Moments Segment/Chapters # Teletubbies Intro (Tinky Winky is the Missing Teletubby) # Tinky Winky Slips in Tubby Custard (From Ice Skating & All Together Teletubbies) # TV Event #1: This is our Park (played once) # Songs in Tinky Winky's Bag (From Bell Ringing & Favourite Things) # The Calypso Dance (From Big Hug!) # Tinky Winky’s Breakfast (From Feeding Baby Penguins) # TV Event #2: The Beach (played once) # Tinky Winky Looks out at Teletubbyland from the Top of the House (From Seals) # Tinky Winky's Round and Round Dance (From Hanukkah) # Two Voice Trumpets Incy Wincy Spider (From Spiders & Bedtime) # TV Event #3: Circle (played once) # Tinky Winky's Floating Dance (From Floating Boat) # Where can Tinky Winky Sleep? (From Snails) # Tinky Winky Goes for a Walk with his Bag (From Drawing Cacti) # TV Event #4: Cat's Night Out (played once) # Tinky Winky's Activities Book (From Mum's Portrait) # Tinky Winky's Heavy Bag (From Delilah Packing & Here come the Teletubbies) # Magical Event: The Magic Tree (From Making Lanterns) # Tinky Winky Dances on the Roof (From Drumming with Norris & Bedtime) # TV Event #5: Irish Dancing (played once) # The Round and Round Dance (Extended Version) (From Circles) # Boots (From Boots) # Tinky Winky Stuffs Tubby Toast into his Bag (From Picking Chillies & The UK Version of Naughty Noo-Noo) # Jumping for Fun (From Jumping & Dance with the Teletubbies) # TV Event #6: Going to School by Boat (played once) # Tinky Winky's Special Cloud (From Kite Flying & Happy Weather Stories) # Hickory Dickory Dock (From Hickory Dickory Dock & Nursery Rhymes) # TV Event #7: Animal Plates (played once) # The Jumping Dance (Original Extended Version) (From Humpty Dumpty) # Tubby Bye-Bye (Tinky Winky is the Boo Shouter) Watch Dipsy's Best Moments Segment/Chapters # Teletubbies Intro (Dipsy is the Missing Teletubby) # Dipsy Sleeps Inside and the Others Sleep Outside (From Naughty Sock & Bedtime) # TV Event #1: Mary Had a Little Lamb (played once) # Everyone Loves Green, Green Dipsy (From Colours: Green) # A Song all About Dipsy's Hat (From Mark and Zoe Cooking & Favourite Things) # Dipsy Climbs a Steep Hill (From Numbers: Three - Version 1) # TV Event #2: Sandcastles (played once) # Teletubbies take Turns Wearing the Skirt (From Numbers: One - Version 1 & Dance with the Teletubbies) # Dipsy's Special Dance (From Indian Dancing & Again Again!) # Dipsy Makes Some Adjustments (Here we go round the mulberry bush) (From My Mum's Keyboard) # The Falling Down Dance (From Walking in the Woods) # TV Event #3: Cygnets (played once) # Finding Dipsy's Hat (From The Beach & The UK Version of Here come the Teletubbies) # Dipsy Goes for a Very Long Walk (From Dad's Lorry) # Dipsy Plays Baa Baa Black Sheep on the Control Panel (From Lambs) # Dipsy Listens to "Doctor Foster" on a Voice Trumpet (From Water) # TV Event #4: Carnival (played once) # Dipsy Watching (From Badgers & Oooh!) # What Happened to Dipsy's Hat (From Playing Ball & All Togther Teletubbies) # Dipsy and the Telescope (From Photo Faces & The DVD Special Feature of Teletubbies 10: Time to Play!) # TV Event #5: Chameleons (played once) # Dipsy's Weather Book (From Painting Swings & Happy Weather Stories) # The Bumping Dance (Extended Version) (From Feeding the Sheep in Winter) # Dipsy Does Eyes, Nose, Mouth, and Ears (From Clay) # Magical Event: The Magic House (Bottom-Left Window Sketch) (From Emily and the Trap) # Quack (From Ducks) # TV Event #6: Ducks (played once) # Dipsy Drops His Hat Into a Puddle (From Silvie's Fish Pond) # Be Quiet Don't Wake Dipsy (From Putting Angus to Bed & Bedtime) # TV Event #7: I Want to Be a Vet (played once) # Don't Pull the Lever Dipsy (From Double Bass & The UK Version of Look!) # Tubby Bye-Bye (Dipsy is the Boo Shouter) Watch Laa-Laa's Best Moments Segment/Chapters # Teletubbies Intro (Laa-Laa is the Missing Teletubby) # Ball Stuck in a Tree (From The Helicopter) # Opening Segment (From Circles) # TV Event #1: Colours: Blue (played once) # The Walking Dance (Extended Version) (From Rockpool) # Laa Laa's Bouncy Ball (From Gymnastics & Favourite Things) # TV Event #2: Grandad’s Pigeons (played once) # Voice Trumpet Plays "Hey Diddle Diddle" for Laa-Laa (From Hey Diddle Diddle & Nursery Rhymes) # Magical Event: The Three Ships (From Favourite Things) # Laa-Laa’s Rabbit Book (From Guessing Game & Bedtime) # Laa-Laa’s Happy Walk (From Going for a Walk) # TV Event #3: Washing Up (played once) # Teletubbies Take their Favourite Things to Bed Laa-Laa Struggles with her Ball (From Sleepover & Busy Day) # Laa-Laa's Ball Changes Shape (From Bubbles) # Laa-Laa's Watering Can (From Making Flowers & Here come the Teletubbies) # Laa-Laa’s Breakfast (From Ice Lollies) # TV Event #4: Naughty Bee (played once) # Laa-Laa Plays the Guitar (From Flamenco Guitar) # The Splashing Dance (From Welly Walk) # Laa-Laa Plays Indoor and the Other Teletubbies Play Outdoors (From Welly Walk & Again Again!) # TV Event #5: Welly Walk (played once) # Laa-Laa’s Best Song (From Music with Debbie 1) # Laa-Laa's Orange Ball (From Colours: Orange) # Laa Laa Gives the Other Teletubbies Hugs (From Walking in the Woods & Big Hug!) # Voice Trumpet Makes Quacking Sound for Laa-Laa (From Sarah, Fraser and the Ducks & Animals Big and Small) # TV Event #6: Emily Washing the Pony (played once) # Laa-Laa and the Fountain (From Firefighter & Magical Surprises) # Laa-Laa's Ball Lands in a Puddle (From Ball Games with Debbie) # The Happy Dance (From Nursery Rhymes) # Laa-Laa Plays with the Controls (From Long Horns) # TV Event #7: Handshapes: Turkey (played once) # The Present (From Strawberry Picking) # Tubby Bye-Bye (Laa-Laa is the Boo Shouter) Watch Po's Best Moments Segment/Chapters # Teletubbies Intro (Po is the Missing Teletubby) # Po doesn't want to go to Bed (From Cygnets & Bedtime) # TV Event #1: Looking for Rabbits (played once) # Po and the Umbrella (From Naughty Cloud) # The Running Away Dance (From Naughty Cloud) # Po's Blowy Day (From Dandelion Clocks) # TV Event #2: Chinese New Year (played once) # Po Flies up with the Kites (From Butterfly & Blue Sky) # Po's Falling Down Day (From Humpty Dumpty & The UK Version of Here come the Teletubbies) # Po Looks up at the Sky (From Colours: Blue, Happy Weather Stories & Blue Sky) # TV Event #3: Trikes (played once) # Po Can't Stop the Tubby Custard (From Trickle Painting & Busy Day) # Magical Event: The Animal Parade (From Here come the Teletubbies) # Sleepy Po (From Fox Cubs & Bedtime) # Po and the Magical Star (From Lighthouse & Nursery Rhymes) # TV Event #4: Milking the Cows (played once) # Po Gets a Tubby Custard Tummy (From My Mum's a Doctor) # Po's Teletubby Counting Book (From Caterpillars) # The Twisty Dance (From Uh-Oh! Messes and Muddles) # TV Event #5: Making Lanterns (played once) # Po Goes on a Journey (From Mark and Topus) # Po's Song of Red (From Colours: Red) # Po Makes Tubby Custard Handprints (From Hand Painting & Hands, Feet and Dirty Knees) # TV Event #6: Feeding Baby Penguins (played once) # Being Very Quiet (From Animals: Fish) # Following Po (From Sand Pendulum) # Very Busy Teletubbies (From Naughty Bee & Favourite Things) # TV Event #7: My Violin (played once) # Where's Po's Scooter? (From Naughty Bee & Favourite Things) # The Tip Toe Dance (Extended Version) (From Rolling) # Tubby Bye-Bye (Po is the Boo Shouter) Watch Trivia * When Dipsy's Best Moments, this is the one of the two dances and other Teletubbies with the one of the three dances.